Entregame tu amor SasuHina SF
by Sanji14
Summary: La mayoria de las personas cometen el error de confudir la amistad con la amor, pero aveces cuando por fin cae esa venda de tus ojos aveces crees que es demaciado tarde... y muchas veces lo es. SasuHina
1. Cap 1 Nuestro primer beso

____

_**Holaa :3 bueno pues este es mi primer SF y bueno espero que les guste, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios n_nUu**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no son de mi pertenencia son del maestro Kishimoto :3**_

_**La letra de la cancion tampoco es mia es de sus respectivos escritores n_n**_

Cap1.

Nuestro Primer Beso

_Espero que todo lo que diga_

_Pueda ser utilizado en mi defensa_

_Que Dios este conmigo en tu conciencia_

_Y puedas perdonar_

_Yo no quise besarte de repente…_

El viento sopla fuertemente asiendo que las ramas de los árboles choquen con el vidrio de mi ventana mientras me encuentro mirando por el balcón la luz de la luna en todo su esplendor, regalando un suspiro al aire…

_-Sasuke-Kun…-_ Susurro mientras rozo mis labios delicadamente con mi mano derecha_.- Me… me besaste…- _En eso una extraña sensación se apodera de mi estomago asiendo que me estremezca mas.

~ Flash Back ~

La puesta del sol se hacia presente, pronto anochecería pero eso no quería decir que el día ya estaba terminando, por el contrario apenas comenzaba. Me dirigía en camino a la casa de Hinata, le había prometido que en su cumpleaños la llevaría a cenar y aun que ella no estaba del todo contenta por esto, ella sabia que era lo menos que podía hacer para mi mejor amiga…

_-Mi mejor amiga…- _Me repetía una y otra vez y aun que cada vez que lo hacia, esa extraña opresión en el pecho se hacia mas densa, hacia tiempo que ya no me gustaba llamarla de esa manera, la razón, aun era una incógnita para mi.

Ya me encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga y como de costumbre me proponía a tocar el timbre, pero antes de hacerlo la puerta ya se estaba abriendo dejándome verla…

-H-hinata…- El aliento se me fue, mientras mi corazón bombeaba cada vez más rápido, se veía realmente hermosa, lucia un vestido negro que le hacia resaltar el brillo de su blanca mirada, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sin mangas, entallado a su esbelta figura, era censillo, pero la hacia lucir bella, su cabello brillante y sedoso como de costumbre.

La miraba de pies a cabeza, mientras mi corazón latía más y mas rápido, me sentía impotente, sabia que me miraba como un real estupido pero no me importaba sabia que al fin había encontrado la razón del porque ya no me gustaba llamarla amiga…

_-Creo que Hinata m…-_

-H-hola Sasuke-Kun.-

Esa dulce voz con un aire de timidez hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos al instante, suspiraba por dentro sabia que lo que estaba apunto de decir solo eran suposiciones tontas ella solo es mi mejor amiga...

-Hola, Hinata… Feliz Cumpleaños.- me acerque para abrazarla, darle un abrazo, solo eso.

Ella sonrío dulcemente mientras abría sus brazos me acerque a ella y en cuanto rozamos nuestras pieles, esa sensación había cambiado, antes al abrazarla, solo era para consolarla solo sentía que tenia que ayudarla pero ahora… sentía una calidez que no me había dado cuenta que ella podía darme, me sentía…cómodo. La acerque mas a mi pecho, ella solo se recargo en el, como lo hacia de costumbre, solo que… ahora sentía su corazón latir…

El abrazo, seguía, al parecer no nos habíamos dado cuenta que seguíamos así hasta que… El sonido de mi celular nos hizo regresar a la realidad, nos separamos ella con su evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, yo solo sonreí a tal gesto, mientras contestaba el teléfono.

-Diga…-

-"Oye, lo estamos esperando, ¿ya casi llegan?"-

-Tienes razón, en un momento vamos para haya.-

-"Bueno Tenten y yo los esperaremos, adiós".-

-Adiós.- Cuelga.

Guarde el celular en mi bolsillo y dirigí mi mirada ah Hinata, que aun seguía sonrojada.

-¿Q-quien, era?-

-Ah, era Neji, el y Tenten no están esperando en el restaurante.-

-P-pues, no hay que hacerlos esperar… ¿No c-crees?-

Sonreí.

-Vámonos.-

Íbamos en camino al restaurante el silencio se hacia presente, extraño, después de toda la preparatoria como amigos, no era muy común tanto silencio, aun que a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba.

Al llegar al restaurante, nos encontramos con Neji y Tenten tal y como habíamos acordado ellos se acercaron felizmente a Hinata, como era de esperarse para felicitarla.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hinata.- Decía alegremente Tenten, mientras se acercaba a darle un gran abrazo a la cumpleañera.

-Muchas gracias Tenten.- Respondía, mientras le regresaba el abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.- Anuncio Neji.

-Gracias, primo.- Respondió un poco de tristeza al no recibir abrazo alguno de su primo, acto que solo le causo risa al oji-blanco, se acerco y le regalo un fuerte abrazo asiendo que la festejada se alegrara al instante.

-Bueno, vallamos ha cenar.- Dijo Tenten, alegre como siempre.

-Vamos.- Afirmo la oji-perla.

~ End Flash Back ~

_-No olvidare este día… Sasuke-Kun…- _Decía mientras entraba a su habitación en dirección a la cama, recostándose, se sentía derrotada, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado ese día, se arropo mientras sus ojos de cerraban lentamente… quedando profundamente dormida.

Por otro lado en la Mansión Uchiha había un moreno que no podía conciliar el sueño…

_-¿Por qué tuve que besarla en ese momento?.-_ se cuestionaba una y otra vez.

~ Flash Back ~

Íbamos de llegada a la casa de Hinata, la cena había sido todo un éxito, ambos nos la habíamos pasado bien pero era algo tarde, estábamos nuevamente en la puerta de su casa.

-G-gracias, por esta linda cena, Sasuke-Kun.-

-Me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien.-

-Si, aun que ya es algo tarde y mañana hay escuela…-

-Si, tienes razón, creo que debo irme….-

-Bueno, hasta maña…-

No la deje terminar su oración, tal vez porque la puso nerviosa que me estuviera acercando tanto a su delicado rostro, aun que mi objetivo inicial, no era asustarla, eran… sus labios, delicadamente coloque los míos sobre los de ella, esa sensación que sentí al tocarlos jamás la había sentido, era algo tan difícil de explicar, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no quería dejar de sentirla.

Ella un no se movía, la tome de su cintura acercándola a mi y solo sentí como su tenso cuerpo se había aflojado dejando caer sutilmente sus delicados brazos en mi cuello.

No sabia lo que hacia, fue un impulso, en realidad ni siquiera lo había pensando… pero lo había hecho, había besando ah… Hinata.

~ End Flash Back ~

_-Hinata…-_ Me recosté en mi cama, cerrando mis ojos, pero aun en mi mente se hacia presente aquella imagen de Nuestro primer beso, me saco una sonrisa, al instante que, quede en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Lo siento_

_Quise saber si me mirabas_

_Diferente al resto de la gente_

_Yo no quiero morir siendo tu amigo_

_Lo que quiero es abrazarte_

_Y no sentir el frío de la vida_

El día había comenzado, lunes en la mañana el día nublado, algo extraño ya que el día de ayer había estado soleado, pero el clima era lo que menos me importaba, lo que hacia en realidad que me doliese la cabeza era pensar que puedo ver ah Hinata, aun que are lo posible por tratar de evitarla, en realidad no sabría como reaccionar ante cualquier reclamación de ella.

Me encontraba en el pasillo, como siempre, en mi casillero me sentía un poco tranquilo tratando de ignorar aquello que paso ayer pero, mi paz se esfumo.

-Sasuke-Kun!.- Se escucho a lo lejos un aparente chillido y aun que pensaba que mi día iba hacer malo, creo que ahora será peor.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Sakura?- Le decía casi escupiendo las palabras.

-No tienes porque hablarme así, Sasuke-Kun.- Cambio de chillido a grito y si, hay mucha diferencia, ahora era más dramáticamente empalagoso.

-No ando de humor como para andar soportando tus estupideces.- Le escupí las palabras en la cara, en realidad, ella si que me molestaba.

Pero no le di tiempo de responder por que me había ido con dirección al patio, mientras ella, refunfuñando que no debía de dejarla de esa manera, cosa que en lo personal no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Me iba burlado de la humillación que de seguro sintió, pero aquella imagen de Sakura enojada cambio radicalmente, solo porque la vi de nuevo en el edificio de enfrente, lucia su uniforme, pero eso no le quitaba belleza. Di un suspiro que se cortó al instante que vi a Sai a su lado, enfurecí, empuñe ambas manos y sin pensarlo ya me estaba dirigiendo a donde estaban.

-Espero que te la hayas pasado bien, Hinata-Sama.- Sonreía, bueno al menos eso aparentaba, me coloque detrás de la morena y en un casi gruñido dije.

-Lárgate de aquí Sai.-

Acto que hizo estremecer a la oji-blanca.

-Que te pasa Uchiha, te noto más arrogante de lo común.-

-Solo lo diré una vez mas, lárgate o atente a las consecuencias.-

-Uchiha, sabes que lo menos que me causas es miedo, en todo caso…-

Antes de que terminara la frase, ya le había lanzado un puñetazo a su mejilla haciendo que dicho cayera al piso, mientras un poco de sangre le salía de su boca.

Hinata al ver ese acto fue directo con Sai, en su ayuda, ella limpio la sangre voltio a ver al moreno que ya se había tranquilizado, regalándole una mirada llena de tristeza, no sabia porque lo había hecho pero se senita decepcionada.

Varias personas fueron a atender ah Sai, llevándolo a la enfermería, porque se encontraba inconciente, la oji-pura buscaba al moreno para que le aclarara algunas cosas, pero al parecer se había marchado, pero ella sabia donde podía estar.

_-La azotea.-_ Camino lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que se encontró con las escaleras y empezó a subirlas. _–Espero que estés aquí, Sasuke-Kun.- _Abrió la puerta, y lo miro… estaba mirando hacia el cielo. Ella se acerco con un poco de miedo, trago saliva y cuestiono.

-¿P-porque lo hiciste?-

La primera imagen que cruzo por su mente fue la del beso y antes de que contestara, recordó lo de Sai.

-Yo se lo advertí.-

-P-pero, esa n-no es razón para g-golpearlo.-

El oji-oscuro, se coloco enfrente de la oji-pura, mientras daba un suspiro.

-Hinata, lo siento-

_-¿Se disculpa? No esperaba…. Eso..- _¿Por qué, t-te disculpas?.-

-Se que no debí de actuar de esa manera ante Sai, pero es que, ¡Ha!, me enfureció verte con el!.- Mierda… hable de más.

-¿P-porque te e-enfureciste?- Su mirada seguía transmitiendo su complejidad, en realidad si que era despistada al no darse cuenta…

-Hinata yo te am…-

Si, la lluvia comenzó a azotar, mientras salía corriendo de ese lugar, no pude confesarle lo que siento por… mi mejor amiga…

Continuaraa ~

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y como dije se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios x3 gracias n_n**


	2. Cap 2 Siempre estuve ahi

Hola gentee! =D aca la contiii x333 uufff *w* espero que les gustee n_n y bueno ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios :3 en verdad n_n

Nota:  
-Los personajes del anime/manga Naruto-Naruto Shippuden no son de mi pertenencia, son de Kishimoto.  
-La letra de la canción tampoco es mia, es de sus respectivos escritores. n_n

Cap. 2  
Siempre estuve ahí.

_Y aunque un día nos juramos  
Ser amigos hasta el fin  
Hoy me atrevo a confesarte  
Lo que yo siento por ti…_

[Sasuke pov]

Corría sin dirección alguna dejando atrás a una pequeña mojándose, mirándome completamente perpleja de seguro no entendía la manera en la que me había comportado y aun que eso me quitaba un peso de encima, aun no podía dejar de lado lo que estuve apunto de confesarle...

Seguía corriendo sin destino alguno mientras mis cabellos húmedos mojaban mi rostro casi tanto como las gotas cristalinas que el cielo derramaba, no sabia a donde mis pies me llevarían, lo único que quería era un lugar para estar solo, hasta que mire a un árbol, camine hacia el, me detuve para recuperar mi aliento.

_-Que estupido eres Uchiha, era la ocasión perfecta, pero no pude-. _Ya había retomado mi aliento, mientras daba un suspiro profundo para así pensar con un poco mas de claridad _-¿Me pregunto… desde cuando nació esto? No fue el día en que te conocí… ¿oh si?-_

Pensé que estaba solo, con esta lluvia que persona en su sano juicio saldría con este aparente diluvio, sin darme cuenta unos cristalinos ojos me observaban desde la sombra de otro frondoso árbol.

[End Sasuke pov]

~ Flash Back ~

En la Preparatoria de Tokio, en el pasillo principal que se encontraba completamente vacío, solo había un alma merodeando aquel silencioso lugar, su dirección, ni el mismo sabia hacia donde se dirija, lo único que quería era estar solo.

_-Es realmente molesto, que no pueda haber un solo lugar donde pueda estar solo, sin que me persigan.- _

Se reclamaba a si mismo en sus pensares, cuando un choque imprevisto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

_-No lo vi venir.-_ Se sorprendió ante tal realidad.

-L-lo s-siento.-

Una delicada voz casi en susurro respondió sin esperar reclamo alguno, cuya voz aun así eco no solo en el silencioso pasillo si no en la mente del moreno.

-Fíjate por donde caminas.- Replique mientras dirigía la mirada a la que de seguro se lanzaría hacia mi, pero nada.

-E-en verdad, l-lo siento…-Decía una pequeña con los ojos cristalinos.

[Sasuke pov]

No pude decir nada ante eso que mire, ella solo siguió su camino, me entro algo de curiosidad el porque estaba llorando de esa manera y un mas el que no se me había lanzado como muchas otras, así que la seguí.

Tomo dirección a la parte de atrás de la escuela, nunca había ido para haya, así que me dio mucha mas curiosidad, hasta que llego a una linda banca, a la sombra de un frondoso árbol al parecer nadie sabia de ese lugar por que no había ninguna persona merodeando por ahí, solo estábamos, ella y yo…

-Por fin algo de paz…- Decía en tono triste para si misma, pensando que nadie la escucharía, se sentó mientras daba un suspiro cansado secándose sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?.- Dije firmemente, ella dio un brinquito como muestra de asombro o por que se había asustado, era de esperarse, ella pensaba que estaba sola.

[End Sasuke pov]

Dirigió sus cristalinas perlas en dirección donde había escuchado tal voz para encontrarse con una oscura mirada, sonrío.

-N-no es nada.- Dijo con sutileza.

-Si, claro, no te creo nada.- Respondió casi atacándola.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me lo dirás?- Cambio radicalmente su voz.

Por alguna extraña razón, ella se sentía cómoda con la presencia de ese chico con esa oscura mirada, no sabia lo que pasaba, solo sabia que se sentía cómoda con el, le regalo otra tierna sonrisa, acto que incomodo al moreno por que nunca una chica le había sonreído de esa manera tan, limpia.

-L-lo que pasó e-es que unas c-compañeras de mi s-salón, me m-molestaron en g-gimnasia.- Hacia notar que se sentía culpable por lo que le sucedió.

_-No me esperaba esa respuesta…- _Pensaba el moreno pasa si mismo, ella al darse cuenta de la reacción que tuvo trato de calmar la situación.

-P-pero no es n-nada importante.- Sonrío

-¿Cada cuanto te ocurre esto?.- Pregunto secamente.

Ella solo agacho la cabeza, porque en parte ella tenia la culpa de permitir que todos los días le hicieran ese tipo de cosas.

El entendió lo que su reacción quiso decir y cuando estuvo apunto de regañarla, miro como unas finas gotas de lágrimas caían de su rostro a sus piernas, mojando su falda.

Suspiro.

Se coloco enfrente de ella y con sus manos, delicadamente levanto su rostro.

-Prométeme que siempre que te hagan ese tipo de cosas, me lo dirás.-

Ella al sentir las firmes manos de aquel chico y aquella mirada tan penetrante un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, afirmándole con la cabeza. Este sonrío, mientras le daba un abrazo y en ambos una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ellos, sin saber que era.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Cuestiono sutilmente el moreno, aun con la oji-perla en brazos.

-Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga… ¿Y el tuyo es…?.- Con vergüenza preguntaba, porque la presencia de ese chico la ponía nervosa.

-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.- El la acercaba mas a su pecho, no la quería soltar, sentía que tenia que protegerla de alguna manera.

-Amigos…?.- Suelta casi en susurro, la pregunta era mas para ella que para el porque pensaba que si se lo preguntaba podía de alguna manera hacer que el se alejara de ella.

El la sujeto mas fuerte y a su oído se acerco y en susurro contesto…

-Amigos…-

Ella demuestra su asombro aferrándose más al pecho del moreno, estaba contenta, al fin había alguien al que le pudiera decir así…_amigo._

_-G-gracias, Sasuke-Kun….-_Susurraba pasa si misma, haciendo que una ultima gota de lagrima caiga sobre su rostro.

~ End Flash Back ~

Los cristalinos ojos aun estaban contemplando cada movimiento que el oji-sombra hacia.  
_-Sasuke-Kun….-_Susurra en sus pensares, tratando de hacer que su mejor amigo, voltee.

El seguía recordando la primera vez que estuvo a lado de la ahora dueña de sus pensamientos.

_Y siento mucha ternura  
Son millones de dulzuras  
Y mi alma hará una fiesta  
Si tu le dices que si_

-Sin darme cuenta, creo que… desde que la conocí, empecé a sentir algo por ella- Se decía a si mismo el oji-oscuro con gran ironía mientras una morena le escuchaba con su completa atención.

_- ¿De quien estará hablando….?.-_ Cuando como un reflejo aparece la imagen de su primer beso y aquel tono carmesí toma dominio de sus mejillas.

_–Será de mi…?- _Con el simple hecho de pensarlo, la sensación que había sentido en la noche, volvió a hacerse presente pero con mucha mas intensidad.

-Creo que no arreglare nada si me quedo aquí, además, se que ella no me mira de esta manera, nunca lo ha hecho y al parecer nunca lo ara...- Tristemente el moreno aun sigue sacando sus ideas de sus pensamientos.

Se va de ahí a paso lento, mojándose con la lluvia que ya se había calmado un poco y sin darse cuenta aquella morena dueña de sus pensares le estaba siguiendo los pasos.

_-Sasuke-Kun…Tenemos que arreglar…esto.- _Se decía mientras con sigilo caminaba detrás del Uchiha, ella al igual que el no le importaba para nada irse mojando con aquella brisa de agua que aun se hacia presente en ese día.

El moreno seguía su camino, con dirección a su hogar, esperando que el día de mañana todo marchase como si nada hubiera pasado.

_-Sabia que no era una buena idea haberla besado.- _Se cuestionaba el Uchiha menor.

La lluvia empezaba a cambiar nuevamente, se hacia mas fuerte, hecho que al Uchiha poco le interesaba, estaba completamente empapado, las calles de Tokio estaban totalmente vacías, casi no se podía distinguir nada.

-Sasuke-Kun.- Agitadamente, con un grito ahogado dice la oji-pura.

Se escucha a lo lejos, el se detiene conocía perfectamente aquella voz, espera a que la dueña de esa melodiosa voz lo alcance, se da la media vuelta pero sin ver nada.

Ella se detiene para recuperar un poco su aliento, aun que alcanza a ver una figura borrosa entre tanta lluvia y viento.

El sonríe.

_–Seguro fue mi imaginación, Hinata debe de estar cuidando ah Sai…-_

Este al no escuchar nada se da la media vuelva y decide seguir su camino pero es detenido ya que alguien lo estaba deteniendo del brazo firmemente.

-T-tenemos q-que hablar.- Como pudo articulo la oji-perla.

El se suelta del agarre de la morena, y se pone enfrente de ella, esperando a que diga lo que tiene que decir.

Ella al ser observada fijamente por aquellos ojos oscuros, se queda completamente inmóvil, esa mirada se había tornado fría, ella como pudo solo alcanzo a decir…

-S-sasuke-Kun…-

El, empezó a sentirse lleno de adrenalina, ya no podía mantenerse en silencio, tenia que decirlo de una vez por todas todo lo que sentía a esa pequeña niña que se encontraba de pie enfrente de el, cuando estuvo apunto de estallar, fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué, pasa contigo?- Cuestionaba la oji-pura con un tono de miedo.

-No te das cuenta… ¿Verdad?- Reclamaba en tono neutro.

-D-de que h-hablas…-

Sonríe.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan distraída?-

-¿Uhm?-

-Siempre lo sentí…-

-¿Q-que c-cosa…?-

-Esta bien, yo se que hasta ahora conseguí el valor suficiente para decírtelo, pero…-

-¿P-pero…?

-¿¡Es que nunca te diste cuenta!- Casi gritando cuestiona a la oji-perla.

El parecía estar hablando mas consigo mismo que con ella, la oji-luna solo había entendido que no hablaba precisamente con ella así que, solo se limito a escuchar lo que tenia que decir, aun que cada vez que hablaba era mas confuso para ella.

-Hinata, ¿como puedes verme y a la vez ignorarme?- Decía mientras dirigía sus oscuros ojos hacia las blancas perlas de su acompañante.

-¿Por qué dices que te ignoraba?-

-¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?- Le replicaba con frustración a la oji-perla.

-Sabes que te aprecio bastante, Sasuke.- Decía con tono triste pero ya tenia mas o menos una idea hacia donde iba el tema.

El moreno se acerca a paso lento hacia la peli-azulino, está solamente se queda de pie con un poco de miedo, nunca antes lo había visto de esta manera tan descontrolada, no sabía lo que haría y eso la asustaba.

Se acerca tanto que queda enfrente de ella y con un ágil movimiento de su mano derecha acaricia suavemente su mejilla, cambiando totalmente su postura.

-¿Acaso, no sientes nada cuanto te acaricio?- Decía casi en susurro mientras volvía a pasar su mano contra la mejilla ahora sonrojada de su amiga.

Sonríe a tal reacción de la oji-pura.

-Dímelo…- Vuelve a susurrarle.

-E-es d-difícil, de e-explicar…- Casi inaudible habla la oji-pura.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiona.

-Es que… e-eres mi m-mejor a-amigo….-

Lo único que se escucho después de las duras palabras de la morena, fue el estallido del corazón de Sasuke Uchiha no fue la primera vez que su corazón se había desquebrajado ante ella…

Continuara... :3

Adiosss~

xHina-Lightx


	3. Cap 3 Heridas del corazon

_Cap 3 _

Heridas del corazón.

El Uchiha al escuchar esas crudas palabras de la Hyuuga se quedo en estado de shock

_-¿Qué? ¿Que es esta sensación…? …Duele…- _Se decía a su mismo.

_-"Es que eres mi mejor amigo"- _Esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza, la escuchaba consecutivamente.

-_Basta…basta… ¡YA BASTA!-_

_Y mientras tú te molestas_

_En buscar otro querer_

_Tengo un corazón que a diario_

_Me pregunta por tu piel._

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- pregunta preocupada

Regresando a la realidad. –Si estoy bien.- Responde con tono distraído.

-N-nunca, me ha g-gustado que m-mientas…-

-¿Qué querías que te digiera? ¿Qué nuevamente me has roto el corazón?- Replica irónico.

-¿Nuevamente…?- Repite sin entender a que se refería…

-¿No lo recuerdas….?-

Cuando una imagen pasa rápidamente por su mente.

_-Naruto-Kun.-_ Susurra, sorprendida.

~ Flash Back ~

Sábado en la tarde, es una día de relajamiento y que mejor manera de disfrutarlo que estar en el sofá leyendo el libro que tu mejor amiga te había regalado.

_-[…] __**Romeo: **__No os mováis, pues, en tanto que voy a recoger el fruto de mi oración: así vuestros labios purificaran de su pecado los míos._ (Le da un beso)

_**Julieta: **__Entonces, mis labios habrán cogido el pecado de que han descargado a los vuestros._

_**Romeo: **__¡El pecado de mis labios! ¡Oh culpa dulcemente castigada! Devolvedme mi pecado._

_**Julieta: **__Dais besos metódicamente […]-_

-Uhm, ahora entiendo porque le gusta tanto este libro, pero no se porque me lo habrá regalado a mi.- Replicaba un poco molesto mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba en una repisa cuando el sonido de su celular empieza a sonar.

-¿_Quien será?- _Se pregunta molesto, mientras lo toma y contesta.

-Diga.-

-¿S-sasuke?.- Pregunta con timidez

-¿Qué paso Hinata?-

-¿P-puedes v-venir?…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-E-es que tengo q-que ir al m-mercado, p-pero, no q-quiero ir sola.-

-¿Por qué no te lleva _Naruto…?_-

-T-tiene entrenamiento, así q-que no lo v-veré.-

Suspira cansado, odiaba que pusiera primero a su _novio antes que a el…_

-En un momento llegare, solo espérame.-

-E-esta, b-bien.-

-Adiós.-

-A-adiós…-

Cuelgan.

Sale de la mansión Uchiha con dirección a la casa de Hinata un tanto molesto nunca le había gustado que ella mantuviera una relación con el teme de Naruto, el estaba conciente que ella sentía algo por el rubio pero lo que le molestaba es que no tomara en cuenta que el estando enamorado de Sakura, misteriosamente de un día para otro le pidió a ella que fuese su novia.

_-Justo el día en que… se lo pediría yo…-_

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Hinata, cuando se iba a acercar a abrir la reja salio una pequeña, pero esta no era la que el esperaba.

-Hola, Hanabi.- Saluda.

-Hola, Sasuke-Kun! Que te trae por aquí?.- Dice felizmente.

-Vengo por tu hermana, la acompañare al mercado.-

-Aw, oh sea que ya son novios?- Pregunta entusiasmada la niña.

Sonríe irónico.

-No, ella es novia del teme de Naruto- Contesta en tono burlón.

-Bah, ese guerito no me cae bien, es muy escandaloso!-

-Tienes toda la razón.-

-Pues si mi hermana no quiere ser tu novia, podría serlo yo?- Le pregunta al moreno con un sonrojo en sus pequeñas mejillas y con un peculiar brillo es sus ojos blancos.

Antes de que contestara el Uchiha, llega la morena mayor e interrumpe su conversación.

-¿Q-qué tipo de p-preguntas son esas Hanabi?-

-Es que si tu aun no te das cuenta que lo quieres, yo te lo cuido.- Decía la pequeña mientras tomaba del brazo al Uchiha.

-Hanabi, s-suéltalo, lo l-lastimaras.- Regaña a la pequeña mientras ella lo toma del otro brazo.

-Suéltalo tu!.- replicaba la Hyuuga menor

-No! S-suéltalo tu!- reclamaba la Hyuuga mayor

-Suéltenlo las dos, mataran al pobre Uchiha.- Decía con tono autoritario el Hyuuga mayor de blancos ojos, cabellera castaño claro.

-Lo siento.- dijeron en coro las menores al instante que lo soltaron.

-Creo que no debí de haber venido.- Decía el adolorido Uchiha.

-L-lo siento Sasuke-Kun- Se disculpa la oji-perla miras voltea a ver a Hanabi casi diciéndole con la mirada que se disculpara.

-Lo siento Sasuke- Lo dijo con tono molesto, era una pequeña muy testaruda.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy un poco acostumbrado.- Decía mientras en su mente se proyectaban unas imágenes de el en la escuela.

-¿A que se debe su visita Uchiha?- Cuestiona autoritariamente el oji-blanco.

-Fue petición de tu primita, Hyuuga.- Responde, como de costumbre, en tono neutro.

-E-es que me a-acompañara al m-mercado.-

-Bueno, bueno, ya es tarde mejor váyanse ya para que vuelvas antes prima.-

-S-si.-

Ambos se dirigían caminando al mercado en silencio, ella se sentía apenada por la manera en que se había comportado hace apenas unos momentos, por otro lado el solo repetía las palabras de la pequeña Hanabi…

_-_"_Es que si tú aun no te das cuenta que lo quieres, yo te lo cuido", que cosas dicen los niños…-_

-S-sasuke-Kun, ¿T-te encuentras b-bien?- Pregunta preocupada la oji-luna.

-S-si, ¿Por qué?- Responde un tanto distraído.

-E-es que… ¿Me p-puedes hacer un f-favor?- Decía la morena con un poco de vergüenza mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve sonrojo que le parecía divertido al Uchiha.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿P-puedes ir a la p-panadería? Y-yo iré por la v-verdura.- Aun se encontraba apenada y sus mejillas se avían puesto coloradas.

-Claro, no veo el inconveniente.-

-B-bien, nos vemos en 30 m-minutos en la heladería, ¿S-si?- Decía mientras sacaba un poco de dinero y una notita de su pequeña bolsita para dársela al Uchiha y así pudiera comprar el pedido, este la toma.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mientras tanto.-

El Uchiha tomo dirección a la panadería mientras leía la pequeña notita que su amiga le había dado, le causaba gracia que ella se hubiera tomado la molestia de escribirlo, al llegar aquí observo al panadero y le dio la nota este solo sonrío sabia que venia de parte de la Hyuuga.

-¿Es tu novia la señorita Hyuuga?- pregunto con una sonrisa calida.

Este sonrío ante la cuestión. –No, solo somos amigos.-

-Que lastima, harían una linda pareja.- decía el panadero mientras le daba la bolsa con el pedido al Uchiha y así salir de ahí e ir en dirección al lugar donde había quedado con la oji-luna

_-Nosotros… una linda pareja…-_Sonrío

Mientras tanto la oji-luna estaba saliendo de la tienda, para ir en dirección a la heladería y así encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

Ella caminando feliz mente por la será de la calle, el clima era calido aun que se podía percibir levemente una brisa refrescante en el aire, el clima era perfecto, cuando a lo lejos una figura masculina camina a paso lento a su misma dirección, ella sintió un golpeteo en el corazón, se aceleraba cuando un rayo del sol la encandilo y perdió la vista por un momento, se detuvo, al recuperarla fue una sorpresa lo que vio.

-_Sasuke-Kun.-_

-Aquí tengo el pedido.- Le decía mientras con su mano le pedía las bolsas que ella cargaba.

-¿He?- Decía la pequeña confundida aun se sentía desorientada por la perdida de vista y al ver al oji-oscuro que a su corazón hacia latir.

-Hpm, si quieres cargo tus bolsas.- Decía en tono sarcástico mientras aun mantenía el brazo estirado esperando las bolsas.

-B-bueno.- Decía mientras le pasaba las 2 bolsas que ella cargaba.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a querer que te invite por un helado?- Decía el oji-sombra de manera alegre.

-S-si.- Le contesta la oji-pura con un notorio sonrojo de sus mejillas

Ambos se disponían a entrar a la Heladería "Pingüi Feliz" ya adentro en la entrada se detuvieron al mirar a un peculiar pareja se encontraba ahí, una chica de cabellos largos y rozados acompañada de un chico de cabellera rubia y brillante.

-¿N-naruto-Kun?.- Cuestionaba la oji-luna en susurro ahora con sus perlas cristalinas.

Unas delicadas gotas de cristalinas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas pálidas de la oji-pura al ver a su amado dándose un apasionado beso con la oji-jade, mientras el Uchiha empuñando ambas manos, moría del coraje.

-_¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso ah Hinata?.-_ Se decía a si mismo mientras el al igual que su triste acompañante observaban ese beso.

El rubio se iba separando de los labios de la peli-chicle oh que diga peli-rosa (xD), cuando sintió una mirada penetrante en su persona, así que volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos blancos cristalinos, llenos de lágrimas frías y a su vez unos ojos oscuros como la noche con una mirada mutilante.

-Hinata-Chan.- Decía triste el oji-agua, sabia que había herido gravemente a la oji-pura.

-_¿Cómo pudiste, Naruto-Kun? -_En susurro escupió la oji-blanca

~ End Flash Back ~

_Y esta tan ilusionado_

_Se la pasa acelerado_

_Pero solo soy tu amigo_

_Y no te puedo tener_

-¿Lo recuerdas verdad?- Decía escupiendo las palabras el Uchiha.

-P-pero, ¿P-porque dices que r-rompí tu c-corazón?- Cuestionaba la oji-luna, aun dolida por lo que recordó.

El sonrío sarcásticamente.

-¿No recuerdas que pasó después del beso que viste que Sakura y Naruto se dieron?-

-Pues… S-sakura me r-revelo la v-verdadera r-razón, p-por la c-cual N-naruto-Kun estaba c-conmigo.-

~ Flash Back ~

Sakura, observo a hacia donde Naruto tenia puesta su mirada y se encontró con ambos morenos, ella sonrío.

-Hey amigos, ¿Qué tal si hablamos afuera?- Decía mientras se ponía de pie y le hacia una seña a Naruto para que hiciera lo mismo.

El oji-sombra toma de la mano a la peli-azulino para salir de ahí, ya se encontraban afuera ambas parejas.

-¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora Sakura?- Reto el Uchiha a la Haruno.

-No hay excusa, Sasukito.- Decía con su empalagosa voz.

-Naruto… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- Decía dolía la oji-perla.

-Es que…-Decía nervioso el oji-agua.

-Habla Uzumaki.- Reclama el Uchiha.

-Bueno, ya que el no quiere hablar tendré que hacerlo yo.- Decía con molestia la oji-verde.

-Estas empezando a molestarme Sakura, si dirás algo dilo ya y déjate de estupideces.- Le escupía el oji-negro a la peli-roza

-Siempre tan testarudo, bueno, Sasuke-Kun como toda la escuela ya se había enterado que te le declararías a… cierta morena, bueno le ofrecí a Naruto que me acostaría con el a cambio de que alejara a como de lugar a esa morena de tu lado, para así tener el camino libre…para…-

-En verdad lo siento Hinata, no quise herirte-

-Naruto, dignidad es lo que te hace falta y Sakura tu… simplemente me das asco…-

-Sasuke-Kun, no sigas…-Decía tristemente la oji-pura

-Pero es que ellos….- Decía, ya calmado el Uchiha.

-N-no vale la p-pena seguir c-con esto… v-vámonos.- Decía la oji-luna dándose la media vuelta y dejando al oji-agua y la peli-rosa con las palabras en la boca mientras el moreno le seguía las pisadas.

Ambos se dirigían al parque, estaban solo ellos dos y el silencio, se sentaron en una banca a la sombra de un cerezo cuando ella empezó a llorar, el solo la recargo en su pecho, abrazándola, tratando de darle a entender que ella no estaba sola…

-¿P-porque t-tuvo q-que pasar e-esto?.- Decía la devastada morena.

-Olvídalo, todo estará bien.- Le susurraba el Uchiha mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-E-es que d-duele…- Aun con lagrimas en su rostro, se quejaba la oji-pura.

El atardecer ya se hacia presente, esos colores naranjas, amarillos y morados se mezclaban unos con otros el sol ya casi se ocultaba pero aquellos morenos aun seguían en esa banca, solos en silencio, ya hacia mucho que la morena ya se había tranquilizado.

_-Es el momento Uchiha, dile lo que sientes .-_ se decía a su mismo mientras tomaba determinación.

Suspiraron.

-Hinata… yo…-

-S-sasuke-Kun, yo lo amo…-

Silencio, fue lo único que se escucho después de la declaración de la Hyuuga.

-Vamos a tu casa.- Decía el Uchiha…

-Vámonos…-

~ End Flash Back ~

-¿Ya recordaste?.-

_-S-sasuke-Kun, yo lo amo…-_ Se repetía la oji-luna para si, cuando voltio a ver al moreno enfrente de el.

-S-si…


	4. Cap 4 Impulsos

**Bueno aquí esta la conti x3 espero que sea de su agrado y pues ya casi es el final 8-) jaja el siguiente sera el ultimo n_n y bueno cuídense =D**

**Nota: Los personajes del anime Naruto/Naruto Shippuden son del maestro kishimoto **

**La letra de la cancion es de sus respectivos escritores =D**

Cap.4

Impulsos

_Y entonces que le digo al corazón_

_Si te esta llamando a gritos_

_Y tú no quieres venir_

_Como voy a detener esta ilusión_

_Que esta apunto de matarme_

_Y no quiere irse sin ti_

La lluvia seguía su curso, el viento soplaba cada vez con mas fuerza, las gotas de lluvia eran como cubos de hielo que caían en la piel de ambos morenos, ellos parados uno enfrente del otro a una corta distancia, para así poder distinguir sus facciones, la visibilidad era casi nula.

Después de aquella afirmación de la Hyuuga ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella recordando aquel día de la traición de Naruto y el recordando cuando se había dado por vencido, cuando empezó a negarse lo que sentía por esa niña de mirada blanca y cristalina.

~ Flash Back ~

Ya habían pasado 6 meses después de lo ocurrido con Naruto, la pequeña oji-luna ya había superado todo aquello que le habían ocasionado la peli-roza y el oji-agua, al Uchiha lo habían invitado a una cena para recibir a un amigo cercano de la familia Hyuuga.

Todos estaban en la sala de estar de aquella mansión, Hinata estaba nerviosa por fin miraría a su viejo amigo de la infancia, Kiba.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta, cuando aparece un chico alto, cabello castaño alborotado, ojos ligeramente rasgados color cobre, sonrisa amplia y sincera.

Hinata fue la primera en ir a saludarlo, se recibieron con un caluroso abrazo, acto que desagrado al Uchiha, no le gustaba que ningún chico se le acercase demasiado a ella, no quería que volvieran a lastimarla de tal manera como el rubio había hecho.

-Hinata, me alegra verte de nuevo, te había extrañado demasiado.- La abrazaba con mas fuerza.

-Yo también te extrañe Kiba-Kun.- Decía la pequeña cuando se separaba un poco del invitado.

-La cena esta servida.- Decía con sumo respeto un mayordomo.

Todos los demás se habían ido al escuchar la llamada, menos el Uchiha, el invitado y la oji-luna, estos últimos que aun estaban abrazados, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos cuando el oji-cobre se acerca a la oji-blanca para robarle un beso de aquellos finos labios, acto que incomoda a la Hyuuga.

_-Creo que… ya es todo… ella jamás me abrirá su corazón-_ Se decía a si mismo el Uchiha mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar al comedor.

La oji-luna al observar que el moreno se había ido de ahí se aleja de invitado, con algo de vergüenza, pero no tanta como para hacerla que tartamudee ni que se sonroje.

-Lo siento Hinata, no fue mi intención.- Decía apenado.

-No tienes por que disculparte… es solo que… Sasuke-Kun…- Decía preocupada, mientras se suelta del agarre del castaño alejándose unos pasos de su persona.

-¿Es tu novio, cierto?.- Preguntaba decepcionado.

-N-no.- responde al instante cuando un calor invade sus mejillas haciéndolas enrojecer.

El sonrío irónico.

–Bien, si tú dices que no son nada, entonces no lo son,- Decía mientras se acercaba a ella para agacharse un poco colocándose en su oído.- Solo espero que no te engañes a ti misma pequeña, tal vez luego sea tarde.-

Las palabras de su amigo la inquietaron considerablemente, así que llego a la conclusión de que tal vez ella estaría mejor con el moreno, la idea de estar a su lado no le molestaba para nada, por el contrario le hacia sentir una sensación extraña, así que ambos se dirigían a la cena.

El Uchiha se encontraba con cara de molestia, su humor había empeorado, no tenia ganas de nada, hasta el apetito se le había esfumado cuando vio aquella imagen.

-_Hmp, Hinata, ni creas que un Uchiha se rebajara a andar persiguiendo a una chica, no, ya nomás.-_

Los viejos amigos habían entrado al comedor, ella se sentó a un lado del Uchiha y el invitado enseguida de la morena.

Ella noto el enfado en el semblante del Uchiha así que intento hablarle para ver que ocurría.

-¿Pasa algo S-sasuke-Kun?- Decía sonrojada.

-No.- Respondió fríamente.

-¿S-seguro?- Intento clamar las aguas.

-Estoy completamente seguro, así que no sigas con eso.- Escupió fríamente el Uchiha.

Ella sintió un cubetazo de agua fría que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, hacia mucho tiempo que el Uchiha no se comportaba tan cortante ante su persona, acto que la hizo sentir mal y que aquel vago pensamiento de intentar algo con el se había esfumado totalmente de sus pensamientos.

_-Creo que no fue buena idea pensar que Sasuke-Kun me miraría más que solo como una amiga…-_

~ End Flash Back ~

-¿Ahora entiendes a lo queme refería?- Decía tristemente el moreno.

-P-pero, S-sasuke-Kun.-

-Hinata, en verdad no hay nada que decir.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya no cuento con la paciencia suficiente como para soportar esto.-

-N-no.- Decía casi ahogándose la Hyuuga.

-¡¿Dime que esperas de mi?¡-

-Y-yo….-

-Lo siento, pero ¿no crees que ya he soportado lo suficiente? Tantos años y ni siquiera paso por tu mente.-

-N-nunca lo mencionaste…-

-¿Qué querías que te digiera? ¿_Entrégame tu amor_?- Decía dramáticamente.

El se acerco lentamente hacia la posición de la Hyuuga, ella por instinto se hacia para atrás le daba un poco de temor las reacciones que tenia el Uchiha, hasta que se detuvo en medio de la calle vacía, sabia que si huía de el solo haría mas grande el problema, ya no escaparía como cobarde, ella enfrentaría lo que el tuviera que decir.

El se debuto a unos cuantos pasos de la morena, observando la determinación que ahora la pequeña había obtenido, eso le agradaba, hacia mucho tiempo que le hubiera gustado ver eso en ella, aun que el sabia que ella era alguien fuerte, nunca se había mostrado así con nadie.

-Sasuke-Kun, si tienes algo que decirme, por favor dilo ahora,- Había utilizado casi todas sus fierazas en hablar tan autoritariamente como lo había hecho.

El sonrío dulcemente.

-Hinata yo… te amo…- Decía en un grito ahogado el Uchiha

Ella se había quedado muda por las palabras del Uchiha, cuando por un instante siente las manos frías del oji-sombra tocar sus hombros y con un buen golpe fue a dar a la banqueta, perdiendo la conciencia por unos momentos.

Cuando la recupera un denso escalofrío recorre su cuerpo en un segundo, estaba totalmente aterrorizada, quería moverse pero no podía, el dolor que le ocasiono el golpe del Uchiha se había expandido por su espalda, aun que ese no era el único lugar donde se había lastimado, sentía un dolor punzante en su tobillo derecho, el dolor que sentía la dejaba inmóvil, le recorría el cuerpo, en sus brazos había pequeñas cortadas que sangraban lentamente, hasta en su fino rostro había gotas de sangre que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Sasuke-Kun.- Decía jadeante la morena con su mirada que reflejaba el terror que sentía.

**Bueno eso es todo :3 veré si mañana puedo subir la conti n_n cuídense! =D**

**xHina-Lightx**


	5. Cap 5 Y el tiempo se acabo

Cap 5

Y el tiempo se acabo.

_Y me da miedo vivir_

_Si no me entregas tu amor_

_Que le diré al corazón_

_Si esta muriendo por ti_

_Tal vez prefiera morir_

_Si tú le dices adiós_

_Adiós, adiós_

La lluvia seguía su curso, era un deprimente día gris, todo el entorno se encontraba difuminado de azul niebla por la lluvia, lo único que se escuchaba era el golpeteo que hacían las gotas de agua en el suelo y los sollozos de una joven aterrorizada.

Los cristalinos ojos de la Hyuuga se había cubierto de lagrimas, en ellos ya no se reflejaba esa pureza, sino la sangre del único ser que le regala un sentimiento tan puro como lo fue su amistad, un amor sincero.

En sus ojos se reflejaba esa escalofriante imagen que sus ojos observaban, recordando aquello que paso antes.

~ Flash Back ~

-Hinata…yo…te amo.- Decía en un grito ahogado el Uchiha.

Escucho un ruido que provenía de su derecha, volteo y unas luces que se acercaban cada vez más a cada segundo, lo segaron, solo por un instante, volteo sus ojos para ver esas blancas perlas cuando con ambos brazos empuja con fuerza a la Hyuuga haciendo que se golpee con la pared cayendo en la banqueta cuando el voltea a su derecha, lo ultimo que vio fue ese vidrio contra el que se estrellaba, miles de cristales volaban por todo el lugar, se confundían con las cristalinas gotas de lluvia.

El auto al sentir el golpe freno en seco haciendo que el cuerpo del desafortunado Uchiha cayera, la sangre no se hizo esperar así que empezó a esparcirse por el pavimento, el hombre que conducía el auto en lugar de ir a atender al desafortunado siguió su camino con mas velocidad sin voltear atrás.

Ella empezó a recuperar la conciencia, cuando se quedo muda al mirar el mar de sangre en el que se encontraba sumergido el Uchiha, quedo en estado de shock ante aquella impactante imagen.

~ End Flash Back ~

Ella como pudo se fue acercando lenta pero dolorosamente, el dolor físico se hacia mas agudo, pero no era tan fulminante como el que su corazón sentía, este latía rápidamente, el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, ya no respiraba simplemente jadeaba solo para que se embriagara de aquel denso aire.

Al llegar al cuerpo ensangrentado del Uchiha esta se que mirándolo, se encontraba bocariba, tenia sus ojos cerrados, su blanca piel de nieve estaba ahora manchada de una sustancia carmesí, en su abdomen era donde había recibido el impacto dando como resultado una rajada profunda, tenia rasguños, cortadas producida por los vidrios que se quebraron en su persona quedando encajados en su fina piel, ella pensaba que había muerto, pero no era así, el aun luchaba por respirar.

Se lanzo sobre el cayendo en su ahora frágil pecho, quedando totalmente manchada de sangre e intentando hablar pero el dolor le cortaba el habla.

Unas finas gotas de lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, se sentía devastada y completamente sola, se aferraba al pecho de el, tratando de imaginar que eso nunca hubiera pasado, que el estaba bien, pero la cruda realidad era completamente distinta.

Unos tosidos ahogados empezaron a producirse de la boca del Uchiha, ella al sentirlos instantáneamente se retiro de ahí y se quedo observando cada movimiento que este hacia.

-¿C-creías q-que c-con e-ese s-simple g-golpe m-me p-perderías?- Decía casi inaudible el moreno.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-Kun, todo esto fue mi culpa.- Aun derrabada frías lagrimas.

-N-no d-digas t-tonterías.-

-P-pero son c-ciertas, si no me hubiera q-quedado en m-medio de la c-calle, esto j-jamás hubiera p-pasado.-

El sonrío.

-N-no m-me a-arrepiento.-

La Hyuuga pensando con un poco mas de claridad, empieza a buscar su teléfono para así buscar ayuda.

-¿Q-que ha-aces?- Decía perplejo el aun jadeante Uchiha.

-B-busco mi c-celular.- Aun buscando en su mochila.

-¿P-para q-que?-

-N-necesitas atención!- Ya exaltada decía la Hyuuga.

El Uchiha da un suspiro forzado, el dolor lo carcomía, aun que intentaba aun aparentar fuerza ante la oji-blanca, levanta forzosamente su brazo derecho para colocarlo en su abdomen sintiendo en sus yemas aquella cortada, le había rasgado su camisa, noto que era profunda, quito la mano lentamente y se quedo mirándola estaba manchada de sangre, sangre que escurría por su brazo gracias a la lluvia que se detenía lentamente.

-¿L-lo e-encontraste?-

-S-si.- Decía mientras lo sacaba con su mano y se disponía a marcar.

La lluvia, por suerte, se había calmado lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera marcar a urgencias sin dañar el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- Se escucha en el teléfono.

-N-necesito q-que m-manden una a-ambulancia mi a-amigo s-sufrió un a-accidente.- Casi ahogada en llanto.

-Tranquilícese, ¿Dónde se encuentra?-

-E-estoy en la c-calle Coral e-entre Turquesa-

-Esta bien, en un momento le mandaremos la ambulancia.-

-G-gracias.-

Cuelgan.

Guarda el teléfono en su mochila mientras posiciona sus perlas hacia donde se encuentra el Uchiha, aquella blanca mirada de la Hyuuga reflejaba la sangre que de este salía y una tristeza infinita y una culpa que la carcomía.

El continúo tosiendo pero ahora salía sangre, ella esta asustada no sabia que hacer, aun que ella estaba conciente de que no podía hacer mucho, el dolor también la fulminaba, sin mencionar que se había lesionado el tobillo.

-¿T-te encuentras b-bien?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la Hyuuga.

-Hago, l-lo q-que p-puedo.- Decía con sarcasmo.

-N-no te e-esfuerces, p-pronto te a-atenderán.- trataba de hablar tranquila para no alterar al gravemente lastimado Uchiha.

El viento soplaba fríamente, asiendo estremecer a los morenos que se encontraban recostados en la calle, tratando de ignorar aquel dolor que sus cuerpos sentían, silencio, esa tranquilidad que ambos apreciaban era intachable, el silencio era lo que los hacia perder interés por aquella agonía que sentían.

El Uchiha junto la fuerza suficiente para romper aquella delgada capa que ese gratificante silencio había creado en la atmosfera.

-H-hinata.- Llago un tanto ahogado.

-¿Q-qué p-pasa?- Pregunta levantándose y volteándolo a ver.

-Aun e-espero mi r-respuesta…-

Ella sonrío ante lo que había dicho el Uchiha y se acerco lentamente a esos finos labios y lo beso, el le correspondió y por un instante esos dolores se esfumaron, aquel día gris se había iluminado por completo, esa brisa fría, se convirtió en una fresca y calida.

Al separarse se quedaron mirándose mutuamente mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba a cada unos y un sonrojo igual.

-Lo s-siento si no m-me di c-cuenta antes, p-pero ahora q-que lo se y-ya no t-tengo porque c-callarlo, Te amo, S-sasuke-Kun.- Susurraba dulcemente al Uchiha.

El aire frío se hacia presente, dejando caer de sus alturas una fina capa blanca, parecían sabanas que cubrirían todo ese lugar, esos pequeños copos de nieve que se reflejaba en la oscura mirada del moreno, enternecían a la Hyuuga.

-H-hinata, tu s-sabes que m-me a-arrepiento por t-todo lo q-que hice,- Sonríe ante la aparente confusión de la Hyuuga. –P-pero, c-creo que m-me di c-cuenta demasiado t-tarde…-

-¿Ha q-que te r-refieres…?- Aun en susurro hablaba.

-N-nunca, vallas a o-olvidar, q-que te a-amo, c-como ha n-nadie…- Decía tristemente el Uchiha.

-N-no, d-digas eso, t-tu e-estarás b-bien, p-para e-estar j-juntos…- De nuevo aquellos cristales caían de sus mejillas.

El sonríe y con su mano derecha acaricia suavemente su mejilla impidiendo que aquella gota cayese.

–Te amo…- Decía mientras su mano caía y sus ojos se cerraba lentamente, dejando escapar una lágrima.

Fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon y aquellos copos de nieve empezaron a caer y lo único que se escucho después de eso fue el último latido de un corazón que amo hasta el fin.

_**T**__he __**E**__nd._


End file.
